Sentidos
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Nem tudo nessa vida é perfeito. As pessoas são imperfeitas. Sakura sabia disso, e por isso daria o seu próprio sangue para provar que o amor vencia sim a barreira do mais tenebroso preconceito. [Hiatus!]
1. Default Chapter

**Sentidos...**

**Beta: Bella Lamounier **

**Autora: Annah Lennox**

"_Ushinatta mono wa minna minna umete ageru _

_Kono boku ni ai wo oshiete kureta nukumori _

_Kawaranai asa wa chiisana sono mune angel heart"_

Lion Heart - Smap

Do que valia beleza para aquele que não pode vê-la? Do que valia um belo para de pernas para aquele que não sabia usá-las? Do que valia a vida quando não se sabia viver? Durante anos se perguntara diariamente o motivo para ser assim...tão melancólico e frio, muitas vezes insensível e calculista, quando se tinha tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

Carros, mulheres, festas, viagens, amigos, mansões e beleza.

Era capa do _Times _que o apontava como um dos maiores empresários da historia do capitalismo contemporâneo.

E só tinha vinte e sete anos... Um menino comparado ao seu avô, que só foi fazer a sua fortuna quando já estava no fim da vida. Tinha carisma, uma personalidade marcante, uma mente brilhante, porém no vazio de seu quarto enfrentava o seu pior inimigo, que era a solidão.

As prostitutas de luxo já não o satisfazia mais como antes. Era apenas alguns minutos de prazer e nada mais. Logo depois disso voltava a ser o mesmo ser mesquinho e rancoroso.

Tinha ódio da vida...Do mundo.

Sentia falta de uma família.

Uma família que jamais tivera, e que possivelmente jamais teria.

uuuuuuuu.uuuuuu

"Sakura não!"-gritou a senhora já de idade.

Saki, como era chamada pelos os amigos mais íntimos, não se intimidou com o grito quase perverso da avó, desde pequena escutava diariamente os sonoros "não!" da velha mulher. Não a culpava, muito menos sentia rancor, apenas tinha pena de mente tão pouco evoluída que ainda pensava que só fato dela não pode caminhar e com as outras pessoas era uma invalida sem motivo para viver e sorrir.

"Vovó posso muito lavar o chão."-falou ela com a máxima calma.-"A senhora não esta mais na idade de lavar o chão..."

"Não vou morre de tanto trabalhar, querida. Apenas não quero que você passe por uma situação..."

"Eu já sei essa ladainha de cor, vovó".-cortou sorrindo de forma desdém."-Se não aceita a minha ajuda, vou chamar Ayu para ajudá-la.-falou empurrando a cadeira de rodas na direção do telefone."

"Não é preciso, querida." -falou concisas ao tirar o aparelho da mão da neta.

"Por quê?"-perguntou preocupada, contudo não obteve resposta, sua avó estava pálida e de cabeça baixa, uma atitude normal quando faltava dinheiro. O que era constante. Sua pensão era pouco e juntada com a aposentadoria da avó não dava quase nada, ainda tinha o seu problema físicos e caros remédios que ela tomava... se sua avó não fosse tão teimosa poderia procurar um serviço, porém a velha não concebia a idéia de vê-la trabalhando. Para ela como para tanto ser uma deficiente física a tornava burra e sem utilidade nenhuma.-Responda vovó...

"Não tenho um vintém sequer para pagar a Ayu."-confessou envergonhada."-E já estou devendo para ela..."

"Mas vovó..."

"Eu sei querida...sei que sou uma burra, mas a nossa situação é essa. Não sei como sobrevivemos ainda com a esmola que o governos nós dá."

"Não seria necessário, se a senhora me deixasse trabalhar."

"Não adianta insistir nessa loucura, Sakura."-olhou para ela com censura.

"Eu quero me senti útil..."

"E eu quero protegê-la."

"Mas eu tenho vontade de viver..."

"Viver nem sempre é fácil."

"Mas não custa tentar."

Era sempre a mesma batalha verbal. Sua avó não mudava de opinião...a queria proteger a trancando numa redoma de vibro, onde só era aberta a porta para ir na igreja e nada mais. Entretanto aquela situação teria que mudar...ela teria que viver.

oooooooooo

"COMO ASSIM ELA PEDIU DEMISSÃO, MARIE?"-perguntou Shoran visivelmente alterado. A uma veia pulsava nos pescoço quando gritava.

"Ela simplesmente disse que não podia mais conviver com as suas crises de "TMP", LI."-respondeu a velha inglesa, que fora sua preceptora é agora era seu braço direito e esquerdo na firma.

"Como assim minhas "crises de TMP"? Eu sempre fui educado com aquela lerda."

"Educado?"-perguntou ela dando um meio sorriso."-Você quase matava a bichinha de tanto gritar com ela."

Andando de um lado para outro sem olhar ao seu redor, apenas xingando a bendita mulher que o deixara na mão justo no dia que teria um jantar importantíssimo o com o dono de uma multinacional australiana.

"Ela não fazia nada certo."

"Ela era apenas tímida, Li."

"Uma relações publicas jamais pode ser tímida, Marie Sarah."

"Talvez o seu porte físico tenha deixado um tanto intimidada."

"Eu gritava com ela, mas jamais a ameacei fisicamente."

"Ora, mas não custava ser amigo dela?"

"Não sou amigo de meus funcionários."

E não era mesmo, desde pequeno sabia que ser um bom patrão e respeita o assalariado era uma das primeiras normas para se ter um carreira bem-sucedida, porém ser amigo de seus rebaixados não o atraia. Esse conceito piorava quando o "assalariado" em questão era uma mulher. No futuro a "amizade " poderia virar em um processo de assedio sexual que poderia lhe custa mais do que alguns míseros milhões.

Não, definitivamente não era companheiro dos seus empregados. E era feliz assim...

'Isso o deixa em desvantagem..."

"A concorrência não me assusta."

"E se a jovem começa a espalhar..."

"Ela não faria isso."-falou sarcástico."-Ela não seria maluca de comete tamanho erro, já não basta ter perdido o emprego."

Shoran não passava de um menino assustado, pensou Marie olhando para o homem forte e determinado a sua frente. Era apenas aparência...no fundo era um homem amoroso que adorava orquídeas e era apaixonado pelo ovira-lata chamado Sebastian. Ele necessitava de uma mulher forte a seu lado, e infelizmente essa mulher estava cada vez mais distante.

Pobre Sakura...ela sim era mulher para ele, mas o preconceito dos pais dele o fizera enxergar a bela menina como um pobre coitada sem futuro e incapacitada de gerar um herdeiro. Mas sabiam eles que estava destruindo a vida de Shoran para sempre.

"Você teve noticias dela?"-perguntou ele nervoso.

Ela sabia que ele perguntava sobre Sakura, porém nos últimos dez anos Saki era apenas "dela" ou "ela" para ele.

"Sim. Ontem falei com Saki."

"E ela está bem?"-perguntou novamente odiando ter que se preocupar com a única mulher que poderia ter mudado a sua vida.

"Como sempre enfrentando problemas financeiros."

"Não é por menos. "-sussurrou sentida a testa enrugar de preocupação. "–Orgulhosa do jeito que é só poderia está passando necessidade."

"E o que você queria que ela fizesse?"-perguntou visivelmente curiosa.

"Ora, que aceitasse a pensão que o meu pai ofereceu a ela."

Às vezes desconfiava que o seu querido menino não tivesse noção do que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, que ainda não tinha deparado com a verdade da vida e que ainda pensava que o dinheiro resolvesse tudo. Pobre criança... Ainda não tinha se dado conta do que havia perdido ao trocar uma menina tão boa por outra que não lhe dava nada apenas status.

"Morgana ligou hoje."-avisou virando a pagina da agenda."-Disse que as nove horas em ponto estará na sua casa para ir ao tal jantar."

O silencio tomou conta da sala. Shoran nada tinha para comentar... sua mente estava em outro canal, concentrado no passado, na sua adolescência quando tudo parecia ser tão simples e seguro. Como era inocente...romântico talvez... Fora errado se relacionar com uma menina inferior a ele em tantos sentidos. Contudo esses momentos foram de tamanho significado que jamais deixara de estar presente em sua vida.

"Preciso falar com ela."

"Com ela quem?"-perguntou sorrindo. "-Morgana! Bem, ela acabou de falar que desligaria o celular, pois não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse o seu "momento da beleza"."

"Não! Não quero falar com Morgana."

"Então com quem, Li?"-indagou ela sem o mínimo de esperança de ouvi o nome de Sakura, durante anos de esperar esse não parecia ser o momento mais propício.

Estava dando um passo decisivo em sua vida ao procurar novamente Sakura. Ela poderia ter mudado e não ser mais aquela pessoa dócil que conhecera, contudo já não podia mais esconder de si próprio que ainda sentia algo profundo pela a japonesa. Um sentimento maluco que o perseguia ao ponto de não deixá-lo viver.

"Sakura, Marie."-falou com voz fraca."-Eu quero rever Sakura."

ooooo

Saki lia o jornal como aquele que não sabia entender as palavras. As paginas falavam sobre a felicidade de alguém que a magoou ao ponto de tira o pouco de paz que tinha dentro de si.

Ainda sentia o toques dele...a forma que ele olhava pedindo pelo o pouco que realmente podia lhe dar. Porém Shoran tinha vergonha de quem era ela, tinha medo de enfrenta a sua enfermidade e por isso fugira levando um pedaço dela.

Agora estava noivo... Se casaria com uma mulher da sua estirpe. Rica, bonita, educada, perfeita. Uma mulher que ela jamais seria. Doía ter que admiti que não era a mulher certa para Shoran, pois no fundo do seu coração, por mais que não quisesse admiti, ainda amava aquele homem que lhe tanto fez sofrer.

Olhando para foto percebeu que ele também (a sua maneira, por certo) não era feliz. Sorria, mas não tinha vida. Enquanto ela sorria por que a vida era boa, porque simples ato de sorrir fazia-lhe bem, tirava toda a carga negativa de sua alma, e era feliz assim. Só faltava ter a liberdade que tanto queria que era trabalhar e dá uma vida melhor a sua maltrata avó.

Sakura jogou longe o jornal, e empurrando a cadeira foi até a mesinha que ficava o telefone e seu velho computador. Era ali, naquela mesa de mogno já velha e maltrata que passava grande parte de seu dia. Era divertido, conhecia pessoas iguais a ela que a incentivavam a lutar e não se entregar a dura realidade que lhe era imposta. Não nascera invalida, não era uma invalida, era jovem e tinha muita gana de trabalhar e ter a sua própria renda. Por uma infelicidade do destino acontecera aquele triste acidente, que não levou apenas a sua capacidade de se locomover, mas também a sua infância e a sua família.

Contudo não se entregara e continuaria lutando, cada vez mais... Isso era viver. Era pena que nem todos tinham essa meta na vida.

ooooooo

Era ali! Naquela casa pobre, sem portão, com a pintura descascada e com pinxações por todas as partes que Sakura morava? Não podia para acreditar... Sabia que ela tinha poucos recursos, mas mora naquele antro era o fim da picada.

Porque ser tão orgulhosa? Ele poderia auxiliá-la com uma pensão mensal, e ela viveria com o mínimo de dignidade, bastava apenas ela engoli o maldito rompante e estender as mãos. Uma mera pensão não o deixaria menos rico.

Era o seu dever ajudá-la. Repara um pouco do mal que fizera a ela a sua avó...por causa dele e de seu amor cego e impulsivo Utada perdera o emprego na mansão de seus avós. Isso já fazia anos, mas ainda o perseguia... aliás como todos os fantasma que tinha relação com seu passado, com Sakura.

oooooo

Sakura escrevia sem parar no seu diário virtual. Era ali que descria a os seus momentos de extremo êxtase e também o de profunda tristeza. Era fácil desabafa os seus medos a um estranho do que sentar e confessar com a idosa avó. Ela não entedia, ou melhor, não queria entender que também precisava viver.

Utada, era rígida e fria. Não era má apenas antiga demais. Ainda era do tempo em que o radio era vitrola e o cinema mudo. Não podia lutar contra aquele tipo de pensamento, pois aprendera que viver do passado era um excelente escudo para o presente.

Ainda se lembrava com perfeição dos momentos vividos ao lado de Shoran. Não momentos românticos, amorosos, carinhosos, e sim de companheirismo e amizade.

Fechando os olhos, Sakura voltou ao passado... a um passada que estaria sempre presente em sua memória.

**Continua...**

**Mais uma obra dessa mente insana e inquieta. Desta vez Sakura não vai sofre tanto...um pouquinho talvez. Hahahaha**

**A fic terá mais dois capítulos. Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos!**

**Anna**


	2. O Sentido do Amor

**O sentido do amor...**

**Beta: Bella Lamounier**

**Autora: Annah Lennox**

"_Hana ga mebuku sugata to ka kawari yuku machi dato ka  
Zutto ki ni tomenai de ita ki ni kakeru yoyuu mo naku"_

**Arigatou no Uta-V6**

**Janeiro de 1994...**

_Sakura sentiu o sabor da liberdade quando a brisa fresca tocou o seu rosto, deixando a ponta do nariz vermelha de frio. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia tão bem, mas aquela sem dúvida era especial. Nunca estivera no campo e a visão que tinha não era nada como a que sua avó descrevia. Era tudo bonito, vivo, espetacular. _

_O que a deixava triste era o fato de não poder compartilhar aquele momento com ninguém. Dificilmente Utada prestaria atenção em suas palavras sonhadoras que criavam asas, pois jamais se tornariam realidade. _

_Não podia andar... Não podia, como Haruna, a filha da auxiliar de cozinha da mansão, caminhar sobre as folhas da árvore de cerejeira que resplandeciam até mesmo quando estavam subjugadas no chão. Nunca poderia subir numa árvore e, como uma criança travessa, colher os frutos. Jamais sentiria o toque da sola do pé no solo úmido. Podia imaginar... Podia sentir em seus sonhos, bastava fechar os olhos. Mas nem sempre a imaginação fértil alimentava-lhe a alma. _

"_Olha Saki! Eu posso voar."-gritou Haruna, correndo pela campina e imitando um avião. _

_Sakura sentiu um leve aperto no peito e, por alguns segundos, invejou a pobre criança. Queria ser livre como ela... Aproveitar tudo o que a natureza poderia lhe oferecer. _

_Gostaria muito de poder voar como uma borboleta, ter as pernas fortes e pode caminhar pela campina verdejante. Porém estava presa a si mesma, o que era pior do que não poder movimentar as pernas. _

"_Olha, Saki."-falou novamente a garota, apontando para o pastor alemão que corria em direção ao bosque. -"É o Toby!"-completou a menina, já empurrando sua cadeira na direção em que o cão seguira. _

"_Haru, é melhor voltamos..."_

"_Não, eu quero ver o que o Toby está fazendo."_

"_Mas não é o certo... Utada deixou bem claro..."_

"_A sua avó é uma bruxa."-resmungou a garota, correndo cada vez mais.-"Ela não te deixa fazer nada. Te trata como um bebê... Não é porque você tem um problema que não pode se divertir."_

"_Eu sei, eu sei. Contudo esse bosque é perigoso."_

"_Eu conheço esse lugar como a palma da minha mão."-falou concisa, mostrando-se segura de sua capacidade. O que não podia negar era que aquela menina tinha coragem, algo de que Saki era completamente desprovida. _

_Mas, como descobriram minutos mais tarde, Haru não conhecia o bosque e Toby havia sumido sem deixar rastro. Sakura só podia chegar à conclusão de que estavam perdidas. _

_O bosque era de mata fechada, tão fechada que nem a luz solar ultrapassava as folhas das milenares seringueiras. Os sons vindo das profundezas da mata as aterrorizavam. Cada movimento desordenado era um sobressalto._

"_Eu falei, Haru."_

"_Vamos continua andando, Saki."-ordenou à menina de 14 anos, voltando a empurrar a cadeira. "Acho que estamos próximas da cabana de caça do senhor Li"._

"_Você acha?"-perguntou, sarcástica. -"A essa hora devem estar à nossa procura."_

_Utada nunca mais a deixara sair do quarto, pensou Sakura revoltada, conhecedora da personalidade instigante da avó. Sabia que aquela travessura não ficaria impune. Como explicaria a ela que não fora idéia sua se embromar no meio do matagal? Ela certamente pensaria mal dela, julgando-a sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance para se defender. _

"_É por isso mesmo que devemos procurar um lugar para nos abrigarmos."_

"_Você tem a sorte de não poder me movimentar, Haru, caso pudesse nunca a deixaria me guiar para o meio do mato."-resmungou ela, empurrando por conta própria à cadeira, sem se preocupar com os obstáculos que encontrava pelo caminho.-"Essa maldita aventura pode custar bem mais do que alguns simples arranhões."_

"_Eu sei... Eu sei... Não adianta ficar reclamando, Sakura. "_

_A voz da menina foi apenas um sussurro perante o gemido de terror de Sakura. A selva, já escura pela falta de claridade e abafada a ponto de dificultar a respiração, ficou de repente mais úmida e pesada. _

_Sakura estava tensa, tensa demais para explicar o que via. Os músculos de sua face se contraíram e a única coisa que conseguia focalizar era a serpente que rastejava em sua direção. _

"_Ai, meu Deus!"-foi a única coisa que Haru conseguiu pronunciar antes de cair dura no chão. _

_OoooO_

_Shoran limpava a velha arma com tanto carinho que era assustador assistir. Era um jovem amante da caça... E a velha espingarda, sua querida companheira. Aos quinze anos, já se considerava um veterano na arte de atirar. Não era por menos, já que praticava o esporte desde a mais tenra idade. _

_Não tinha com o que se preocupar, a vida era tranqüila em Kimura... Tranqüila e cálida. Um pedaço do céu que os seus antepassados construíram com muito suor e luta. Era fácil falar sobre o império Li, mas o que poucos sabiam é que por detrás de tanto dinheiro havia uma família que priorizava a cultura do país de origem e que o dinheiro pouco importava a quem tinha tanto conhecimento. _

_Seu bisavô jogara com a sorte quando clandestinamente entrara no Japão. Não era só pelo risco de ser deportado e consecutivamente morto pela imigração, mas como também arriscar o pouco que tinha num terreno irregular e inóspito. Numa mata sem vida cheia de serpentes e seringueiras._

_Tsing havia sido um homem de visão, que não temera e por isso havia colido os frutos da prosperidade. _

_Sentando no banco de madeira de duas pernas, Shoran desenrolou um pequeno cajado de fumo. Em seguida enrolou o conteúdo escuro em um pequeno papel branco e acendeu, sugando avidamente a droga. O fumo era o seu vício, por mais que soubesse sobre os malefícios dele, não conseguia parar. Fumava às escondidas, pois a simples menção dele deixava a sua querida mãe horrorizada. _

_O passado de sua família se misturava com a sua sina. Não queria viver a mando do passado e muito menos seguir o mesmo caminho que o pai. O dinheiro não o atraía, queria apenas ser reconhecido pelo seu talento e não pelo seu nome. Não queria depender para sempre deles e muito menos queria trabalhar para eles. Queria apenas ser Shoran e não um Li. _

_Aquele era um sobrenome pesado demais para ser carregado. Era apenas um adolescente, que tinha o seu destino entre os dedos. Agora só dependia dele._

_Apagando o fumo, Shoran observou o fiel amigo se aproximar com uma chinchila morta na boca. Por alguns segundo pensou em repreender o cachorro, porém mudou de idéia. Não podia brigar contra o instinto do animal. Toby era um cão dócil, contudo fora criado para aquilo. Caçar! Sem dúvida a morte daquela chinchila não fora em vão. O inverno estava próximo e a pele do pequeno mamífero seria bem aproveitada pelos comerciantes locais. _

_Acariciando o amigo, Shoran deu-lhe com recompensa o biscoito amanteigado que Utada tinha preparado pela manhã. Toby era louco por aqueles biscoitos, ao contrário dele, que fazia de tudo para não comê-los. Odiava manteiga, era uma pena que apenas Utada não percebia isso. _

"_Bom garoto!"-falou, pegando a Chinchila de pêlos cinza-claro. Sem dúvida era um presente de Deus e da capacidade de Toby, pois aquele mamífero era ágil, poucos animais podiam se comparar a ele em matéria de rapidez. _

_Jogando o pequeno roedor na sacola de couro de avestruz, Shoran observou a atitude estranha do cachorro. Ele cheirava o chão e erguia as orelhas, como se tivesse escutando algum ruído. _

"_O que aconteceu Toby?"-pergunto,u indo até o cachorro.-"Escutou algum som estranho?"_

_O cachorro abanou o rabo e latiu apontando na direção do penhasco. Coçando a cabeça, Shoran pegou a espingarda. Virando na direção do cão ordenou:_

"_Fique aqui e vigie. Qualquer movimentação estranha ataque ou corra ao meu encontro."-o cachorro latiu, como dizendo que ficaria ali a mando dele. Sorrindo, Shoran deixou vários biscoitos para o amigo.-"Logo estou de volta. Não deve ser nada..."_

_OooooooooO_

_Sakura lutava contra o desespero que queria tomar conta de seu ser. Já estava histérica, a serpente estava em posição de ataque, com a cabeça erguida e os olhos vermelhos cintilantes escurecidos pela a raiva. Sem querer, ela e Haru tinha entrando num ninho de serpentes. Para onde olhava havia cobras. _

_Será aquele era sua sina? Morre picada por dezenas de cobras? Não, não podia ser. Queria sair correndo dali, mas como se não conseguia acordar Haru e a sua cadeira estava atolada na lama? _

_Sakura começou a rezar o salmo 3, que tinha aprendido com a sua mãe quando ainda podia andar e era uma criança feliz. Porém, nunca em toda a sua vida aquelr salmo fora tão importante. _

"**_Senhor, como se têm multiplicado os meus adversários! Muitos se levantam contra mim." _**

_Sakura sentiu uma dor profunda não mão direita... Havia sido picada por uma segunda cobra. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, viu a morte espreitando cruelmente. _

"_**Muitos são os que dizem de mim: Não há socorro para ele em Deus**."_

_Batendo na perna sem vida, Sakura desejou mais do que nunca poder caminhar. Mas para ela, como no salmo, não havia socorro... Não havia ajuda... Nunca haveria salvação. _

"_**Mas tu, Senhor, és um escudo ao redor de mim, a minha glória, e aquele que exulta a minha cabeça."**_

_Não havia escudo... Apenas dor e sangue. Havia sido picada pela segunda vez no braço e ficava cada vez mais difícil de resistir. _

"_**Com a minha voz clamo ao Senhor, e ele do seu santo monte me responde."**_

_Clamava em vão... Chorava, gritava, mas nem Deus a ouvia. Sentiu ódio daquela menina burra que fora. Deixara uma criança irresponsável sujeita à morte. _

"_**Não tenho medo dos dez milhares de pessoas que se puseram contra mim ao meu redor."**_

_Estava com medo..._

"**_Levanta-te, Senhor! Salva-me, Deus meu! pois tu feres no queixo todos os meus inimigos; quebras os dentes aos ímpios."_**

_A serpente inimiga deu o bote em sua perna morta, nada sentiu, nada saiu, mas o veneno estava lá. Chorando, Sakura bateu, socou novamente as pernas. _

"_Porque? Porque você me abandonou?" Perguntava em um desespero levado pela dor. Já não sentia mais a mão... Aos poucos o veneno penetrava na sua circulação e em questão de minutos estaria morta. _

_Não, não! Isso não aconteceria!_

" _**A salvação vem do Senhor; sobre o teu povo seja a tua bênção."**_

_Sakura, imersa em sua própria dor, não percebeu os passos que se aproximavam. Apenas escutou três disparos e, logo em seguida, a serpente estava morta aos seus pés. Com o rosto inchado, Sakura apenas visualizou o corpo forte do seu salvador, pois logo foi tomada por uma imensidão escura que a levou para o paraíso. _

_OoooO_

_**Três dias depois...**_

_Shoran olhava para a menina que dormia tranqüilamente na cama do hospital. Não se cansava de vê-la, não se cansava de comparar cada traço dela com os da mais perfeita ninfa. _

_Sakura, esse era o nome dela. Era perfeita como uma rosa, de tão linda chegava a ser mais bonita do que uma flor de cerejeira. E em pensa que quase a perdera... Sim, por bem pouco ela não tinha morrido. Tinha muito veneno pelo corpo e até agora tinha. Porém o seu estado de saúde estava sob controle. Não havia mais risco. _

"_Serei eternamente grata a você, meu filho."-falou a velha Utada em pranto. -"Não sei o que seria de mim sem a minha menina."_

"_Não é preciso me agradecer, Utada."-rebateu, constrangido e intrigado.-"Se não fosse a perspicácia de Toby jamais teria encontrado a sua neta."_

_Estava intrigado pelo fato de nunca ter sabido sobre a existência da neta de Utada. Está certo que não vivia na fazenda, mas tinha a mais plena confiança de que conhecia todos ali. Como nunca tinha notado a presença de Sakura? Estava cego? Só podia ser. Ela era tão bonita que nesses três dias a única coisa que fizera era pensar nela. _

"_Eu não conhecia a sua neta Utada... Para mim foi uma surpresa saber que você é avó dela. " _

_A velha senhora não respondeu, muito menos deu satisfação, o que o intrigou ainda mais. _

"_Por que a senhora a escondeu de todos?"-perguntou, conciso. _

_Utada ficou quieta, limitando pegar apenas na mão da neta. _

"_Responda, Utada..."_

"_Não há o que responder, menino."_

"_Você tem vergonha por ela ser inválida?"_

"_Claro que não!"-respondeu, sobressaltada.-"Eu... Eu apenas tento protegê-la...Não quero que ela sofra." _

"_Escondê-la do mundo não vai resolver o problema dela, Utada."-falou, compreensivo.-"A medicina evoluiu e quem sabe Sakura não pode voltar a andar..."_

"_Não... Não, Sakura é frágil, Shoran. Não quero que ela..."_

"_A senhora não quer vê-la feliz, Utada. Por isso a prende como se fosse um passarinho indefeso."-falou, sentando ao lado de Sakura.-"No fundo, Utada, você não a ama, apenas a cria para não deixá-la viver."_

_Pegando a mão de Sakura, Shoran depositou um beijo e em seguida se retirou, deixando Utada para repensar as suas atitudes. Queria apenas o melhor para Sakura... E nada mais._

_**Continua...**_

Bem, essa fic começa no presente e volta para o passado e acaba no presente. O próximo capítulo será como o namoro começou e como terminou, e próximo o desfecho da serie. Não pense que Shoran e Sakura vão ficar juntos, muito água vai rolar por debaixo desse rio.

_**Agradecimentos...**_

**Rêchan: **Olá Renata! Bem, pode ter certeza de que Sakura não vai sofre... No final ela vai ser feliz. Eu sei que esse capítulo foi tanto dramático, coitada ser picada três vezes deve ser horrível. Mas creio eu que o próximo capítulo vai ser lite, embora ocorra uma separação. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Sue: **Olá Sue! Nem demorei muito! Pode espera que o próximo capítulo vai sair rapidinho. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Line: **Oie Line! Faz tempo que não nos falamos! Bem, fiquei feliz com a sua review. Pode ter certeza de que Saki não vai sofre tanto, não como choram vai sofre. No final eu vou dar uma felicidade sem precedentes a ela. Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Ola Nathoca! Eu sou má mesmo. Sakura vai sofre muito na minha mão. Ela já foi tudo, mas na minha cabeça ela vai ser sempre pior. Não muito perfeita, mas também não má. Shoran vai ser o salvador de Sakura. Você vai ler. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**MeRRy aNNe: **Olá tia!Não demorei viu! Pretendo ser mais agiu com ela. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Yuri Sawamura: **Ai, Yuri, me desculpa! Nunca foi a minha intenção não te responde. Fique sabendo que sempre leio a suas reviews, e gosto bastante de todas elas. Juro que vou repara esse mal. Eu ás vezes sou desligada mesmo...tanto que o meu apelido aqui em casa "aluada". Continue enviando reviews, eu juro que vou responde, e se não responder você pode chamar a minha atenção novamente. Obrigada por ter gostado da historia! Beijos!

**Analu: **Oie Analu! Você foi a primeira a falar que riu com essa fic. Juro que não foi a minha intenção, mas que Shoran vive em TPM nessa fic isso é verdade. XD Fico feliz por sabe que você gostou dela! Obrigada! Beijos!

**Bella Lamounier: **Olá Bellinha! Eu sei que não sou uma boa filha. Sou rebelde, não te obedeço, mas juro que vou melhorar. No próximo capítulo esse assunto vai ser mais bem trabalhado...tem muitas pessoas que desistem de tudo pelo bem da família. XD Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**Cam: **Não te deixei na mão viu sua boba! Amanhã é o seu dia de trabalhar no blog. Vê se não vai sumir. Beijos!

**Dulce: **Obrigada Dulce! O que você escreve deu um UP nessa fic! Você foi uma das maiores responsáveis por esse capítulo ter saído. No fundo Shoran vive em TPM. O menino complicado. XD Beijos!

**Lili-chan: **Oie querida! Bem, como já falei por e-mail o ta de brincadeira comigo e com todo mundo. Vamos vê se agora eles resolvem esse problema. Eu não me esqueci da fic de SXM que te prometi. Obrigada! Beijos!

**Anaisa: **Olá Anaisa! Foi bom espera por sua review! Fico muitíssimo feliz por você ter gostado dessa fic. Obrigada!Beijos!

Espero por criticas, sugestões, elogios, mas não deixem de dá a sua opinião.

Beijos!

Anna


End file.
